


Mary's Day

by allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee/pseuds/allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally realize their feelings for eachother whilst eating pie on a bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a bit random, I just wrote this when my friend Mary wanted a fluff fic.

The morning sun lit the town with a gentle glow as Dean made his way down the road toward the motel. He smiled, the warm pie in his hands in contrast to the cool air around him as he meandered through the park. He stopped when he got to a bench and decided to sit there and eat his pie in the sun.

Smiling, he sat down on the bench, which was still slightly wet with dewdrops. He didn’t seem to mind. He relaxed and took the lid off the tin, releasing the warm, gentle smell of apple pie.

Stopping a second to take it in, he took the fork from the tin and poked it into the pie. He smiled, raising the fork to take a bite.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumped at the unexpected voice. “God DAMN it, Cas! I told you to…” He shook his head, unwilling to explain again to the angel beside him why he shouldn’t sneak up on people.

“Sorry about that,” Cas offered as an apology. His eyes made their way across the edge of the park. He put his hand down on Dean’s, entwining their fingers together.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked, suddenly uneasy given the development of the situation.

“What?” Cas replied, distractedly. He looked down at his hand on Dean’s. “Oh. OH!” He quickly whipped his hand back.

Dean looked up at Cas, eyes wide and cheeks red. “What was that?”

Cas’s eyes met Dean’s, and Dean could feel himself getting lost in them again. “I don’t know. I didn’t mean to.”

Dean nodded, his reply caught somewhere in his throat. He finally got himself out of the maze that are Cas’s eyes and said, “No, no, it’s okay. I… Yeah, it’s okay.”

Cas cocked his head, his blue eyes once again piercing straight through Dean’s, boring their way into his soul.

After a minute, Dean snapped back to reality, shaking his head clear. “Sorry. Uh… So anyways, why’d you come here?”

“Just wanted to see how things were with you. How’s Sam doing?”

“Sammy? He’s doing just fine. He’s back in the motel, doing some research for Bobby. I just stepped out for some pie,” he said, shifting his still-warm pie into a new position on his lap.

“So he’s not out here with you?”

Dean started to turn back toward Cas. “No, I just said, he’s back at the…” he stopped, Castiel’s face less than an inch away from his own. “Cas, what are you…”

“What am I what, Dean?” he said, moving closer, head tilted to the side.

“What are you… what are you…” Dean couldn’t get any more words out. He couldn’t stop himself. He pressed his lips hard against Cas’s, throwing his arms around him and pulling him in close.

Cas responded with equal passion, and Dean could feel all the emotions and feelings that he had been forcing down suddenly bubble up, overwhelming him and filling him with warmth, spreading all over his body.

Then he realized that wasn’t on the inside. He pulled back to look at Cas.

The angel’s dead eyes looked back, frozen in their last moments of happiness, blood spurting from the Angel Sword sticking through his chest. Dean let out a yell and jumped back, falling to the ground and letting Cas fall forward onto the bench, the pie landing on the ground beside him. Behind him was Sam, evil grin covering his face. “Hey Dean,” he said, pulling the sword from Cas’s chest.

“SAMMY!”

“Not anymore,” he said, his eyes flickering to black.

“No… No!” Dean started scrambling backward, trying to get away. “You… You son of a bitch!”

“Now now, Dean, is that any way to talk to your dear brother?” Sam said with a tsk. “I mean, he is your only family left. Wouldn’t you hate if anything at all happened to him?”

The look in Sam’s eyes terrified Dean as he looked down at him. “Don’t worry, Dean. I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to let you live out your days, knowing that your brother killed the man you love right in front of your eyes.” His grin grew as he raised the blade to his neck. “Goodbye, Dean,” he said, shoving it straight through the top of his head.

“SAMMY!”

 


End file.
